THE ENDLESS WALTZ
by KoutetsuOn'I
Summary: A mmz/zx xover rated M for language, gore, and eventual smex. Please RandR flames or praise anything is welcome. ZeroxCiel HarpuiaxLeviathan FefnirxOC PrairiexForte cuz they are meant for eachother and probably the first one to do this PrometheusxPandora
1. Chapter 1

THE ENDLESS WALTZ

Chp.1 Trouble at the Power Plant

It was a typical day at the resistance base until.

Operator: "Mr. Zero please report to the command center."

Zero: "I wonder what they want this time."

Ciel: 'Where is he?"

(Door opens and Zero Walks in)

Ciel: "Good now that you're here we need you to check something out."

Zero:" What now?"

Operator: "We've picked up a large energy reading at the old Power Plant that we need you to check out."

Zero: "Ok, teleport me."

There was a low whir as the transever powered up, and in a flash Zero was gone.

Ciel: "Good luck Zero."

At the Power Plant

Zero steps out of the light and starts down a dark hall. He cut trough a couple patheons and enters the door at the end of the hall only to find himself in another hall filled with patheons. He charges his buster and blows all of the patheons away. He goes through the door…only to come face-to-face with the diadrake.

Zero jumps up the wall to avoid two laser blasts from the diadrake. All of a sudden the diadrake dashed at Zero and slashed him across his chest with it's claws causing Zero to yell in pain. 'Damnit that hurt' Zero thought as the diadrake charged again. But Zero was ready this time and jumped over the diadrake cutting it in half at the same time.

Zero went trough a small army of patheons and came to an empty room.

There was a white flash as someone appeared in the room.

Zero: "Who are you?" Zero asks the purple armored reploid in front of him.

???:"I am Prometheas, your worst nightmare." The mysterious reploid said.

Zero:" What are you going to do, kill me?" Zero asked

Prometheas:" Actually that's exactly what I plan to do." He says as he readies his scythe.

Zero readies his saber and the battle begins.

Prometheas lunges at Zero swinging his scythe and Zero blocks it with his saber. Zero throws Prometheas of and attacks while Prometheas is of balance but Prometheas teleports before Zero could hit him and reapears behind Zero to slash his back but Zero isn't there anymore. Prometheas feels a sword coming at his back and you could hear the clash of their blades throughout the Plant.

Zero:" You're pretty Damn good."

Prometheas:" As are you."

Zero suddenly throws his weight onto his saber catching Prometheas of guard making him stumble. Zero seeing his chance slashes Prometheas across the chest.

Prometheas:" Damnit, We will meet again." Prometheas yelled before teleporting away.

Zero:" I hope not." Zero said before teleporting back to base.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

-1The Endless Waltz

Ch 2

A link between friends

It is a peaceful day until a explosion rocks the earth.

Warning system: Warning, Warning intruder alert, intruder alert all personnel to defense positions, repeat all personnel to defense stations.

The Four guardians were in the building at the time.

Harpuia: Lets go check it out.

Later in the hallway.

Harpuia: Who do you think it is Leviathan?

Leviathan: Obviously someone crazy enough to break into the top military archives.

Fefnir: Well I think it's Zero.

Leviathan: You think everything's Zero.

Fefnir: I do not!

Harpuia: Can you to Just shut up? The target could hear you two a mile away.

Fefnir: So what they'll never have enough time to get away.

Harpuia: What if they can teleport?

Fefnir: I never thought of that.

???: I heard you well before I could see you.

Harpuia: Who are you?

???: I am Pandora one of the twin gods of destruction.

Leviathan: You've stolen information from the archives. That makes you a maverick.

Pandora: Oh does it? In that case I'll just kill all of you before I leave.

Harpuia: I highly doubt that you can.

The battle started as Pandora starts shooting ice and lightning from the staff that appeared in her hand. Leviathan tries to attack Pandora from behind but is blown back by a force field. At the same time Harpuia launches a few shock waves as Fefnir unloads all his fire power on Pandora. They watch in amazement as all the shots bounce of the force field. Pandora then unleashes an attack that made a ball of ice, fire, and lightning all aimed at a different guardian ending the battle.

Fefnir: Damnit how could she beat all three of us.

Harpuia: I can't believe it.

Pandora: I will leave now but next time I will kill you all.

And in a flash of white light she's gone leaving the Guardians to be taken to the medical wing .

Sorry I didn't post for so long school started and I couldn't do anything because of all the homework I was getting.


	3. Chapter 3

THE ENDLESS WALTZ

Ch. 3

Truths revealed: the plot of the enemy

Neo Arcadian military medical center

Fefnir: "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuuckkk!!" "How the fuck were we beat by some random bitch gone maverick!!"

Leviathan: "Fefnir give it a rest your ranting's starting to get old."

Harpuia: "It's confusing that only two month's after Ragnarock that someone steals vital military information that includes files only Master X could get into."

Leviathan: "I just hope that Pandora can't open those files."

??

??: "Did you get the generator Prometheus?"

Prometheus: "Yes my lord."

??: "And Pandora did you get the files?"

Pandora: "Yes my lord."

??: "Good, everything is going according to plan. Now carry out the new tasks I have for you."

Prometheus and Pandora: "Yes my lord." As they teleported out of the room.

??: "My plan will not fail."

Guardian Base Command Room

Zero: "Can anyone tell me who the hell that was?"

Operator: "Sorry Mr. Zero but we have absolutely no data on this guy other than what you told us about him."

Zero: "So practically all we know about him is his name and what his combat capabilities are?"

Operator: "Just about, he wasn't there long enough for us to scan him and we couldn't track his transceiver signal."

Zero: "Well fuck, so how are we supposed to find him."

Operator: "We don't know, we'll inform you if he comes back."

Zero: sigh "I guess I'll go tell Ciel I'm back."

Ciel's room/lab

Tap, tap, tap Ciel hears someone at the door.

Ciel: "Who is it?"

Zero: "It's me."

Ciel: "Okay I'll be right there." _I wonder why Zero's back so soon? What does it matter though I'm just glad he's safe_.

The door slides open to reveal Zero standing behind it.

Zero: "I'm back."

Ciel: "Thanks for comeing to tell me."

Zero: embraces Ciel a kisses her softly and whispers "I missed you a lot."

Ciel "I missed you too."

??

??: "Arise Gigadragoon and listen to my comand."

Gigadragoon: "Yes lord W."

Modle W: "Attack neo arcadia while Prometheus and Pandora find the Crisis Core of Ragnarok."

Gigadragoon: "Your wish is my comand."

Neo Arcadia

The alarms in every disrict of the millitary base were going off.

Alarm: WARNING WARNING MAVERICK IN SECTOR A-12 REPEAT MAVERICK IN SECTOR A-12.

Harpuia: "We have to take that maverick out before he levels the entire sector."

Leviathan: "You two have to do it alone because I still can't move my legs."

Fefnir: "Okay!" "More fun for me!"

Sector A-12

Harpuia: "Holy shit that is one BIGASS DRAGON!!"O.O

Fefnir: "So we can still take him."

Gigadragoon: "Puny."

The battle started when Gigadragoon spat a ice blast from his left headat Harpuia. Harpuia flew over it and threw three shockwaves at the middle head doing a lot of damage.

Harpuia: "Fefnir his heads each camand a different elament so be carefull."

Fefnir fired a volley of fire rockets from Gamora and a fire blast from Sodom into the right head's mouth while it was charging a ice beam causing it to explode. The left head shot forward to impale Fefnir only to get impaled it self by a ice spike.

Harpuia: "I thougt you couldn't walk."

Leviathan: "Yeah, well now I can."

Harpuia: "You guys ready for our combo?"

Fefnir/Leviathan: "Yes."

Harpuia: "Then lets end this."

all: _"MARUTENSAN"_

A huge blast of fire propelled by a ice beam with lightning circling aroud it sped towords the remaining head obliterating it on contact.

Levithan: soaked in blood "I need a shower."

Sorry i haven't posted i've been to imersed in school


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I didn't post sooner I had writers block trying to think how the form you'll see Zero in later this chapter. you probably noticed I brought the rating down too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero or any other characters in this story 

Sorry I forgot the disclaimer the last few chapters

The Endless Waltz

Ch.4

Ultimate Power Revealed: "FS Form ACTIVATE"

Resistance Base 12:14am

Operator: "Miss Ciel and Mr. Zero please report to the command room."

Zero: "We're here."

Operator: "Good. We just received this transmission from the scout sent to the ruins we found this morning."

Scout: "We found the ruins but we can't get inside because the place is crawling with mavericks. It be greatly appreciated if we were sent some back up."

End of message……

Zero: "I'll give them some back up."

Operator: "Ok preparing for transfer. 3.2.1 transfer."

Ciel: "Please come back safely Zero."

Mountain Ruins outside 12:32am

In a stream of light Zero arrived at the ruins to find the scouts mutilated.

Zero: "Who or what did this." He asked looking at the carnage.

Scout: cough. cough. "Mr. Zero is that you?"

Zero: "What happened to you?"

Scout: "We were attacked by a huge snake that came out of the ruins."

Zero: "I'm sending you back to base." He said as he put a portable transceiver on the scout.

Scout: "Thank you so much." Was all he could say before he was teleported back to the base.

After the scout was gone zero stood up and turned towards the ruins and made sure his saber and buster were ready.

Zero: "This wasn't personal until you attacked my friends."

Zero dashed toward the entrance to the ruins and the first wave of mavericks.

Mountain Ruins entrance 12:58am

Zero arrived at the entrance to find it guarded by large snake like mavericks, but not like the one described by the scout. Before they could even react Zero had his buster fully charged and he smirked as he pulled the trigger destroying all of them.

Zero: spins the buster on his finger before he put it in it's holster "To easy." He said before dashing into the ruins.

Mountain Ruins boss room 1:45am

Zero walked into a large room with a hole in it's floor after going through a hoard of those snake creatures. He got half way to the hole when the room starts to shake and a snake with a head twice as big as Zero comes bursting out of the hole. It turns to Zero and lets out a earth shattering screech before lunging at zero and swallowing him whole. Two things happen in a split second. One: Zero sliced though the snakes stomach destroying it. Two: a hole was blasted into the ceiling by a small meteor like object. 

Zero: lands on one knee an looks down to his feet where the object landed "Why did this sword hilt come from?," He asked as he tried to activate it with no success, " Hmmm seems like it's broken."

Suddenly a white flash fills the room, and when it fades Prometheus and Pandora are standing weapons ready and prepared for battle. 

Prometheus: "Hand over the sword or else."

Zero: "Or else what?"

Pandora: "Or else we'll kill you."

Zero: "Well in that case I guess you have to kill me because I'm not handing it over." he said getting into his fighting stance.

The fight started out with Zero and Prometheus charging at each other and engaging in a battle for dominance as their blades clashed. Prometheus gained the upper hand and threw Zero into a chain of lightning Pandora had just released. Zero shook it of and fired his buster a Pandora and launched a shockwave at Prometheus knocking him back. Pandora created a shield of ice that the buster shots bounced off of.

Prometheus: "This is starting to get boring, how about we use our new move against him."

Pandora: "Yes, let him learn the power of our master."

Both: "DANCE OF DEATH!"

Prometheus charged at Zero the speed of sound and started slashing wildly cracking Zero's saber, he jumped back as Pandora fired a tri-colored beam that slammed into zero destroying his saber and blowing him back into the wall.

Zero: "Damn, so strong."

Prometheus walked up to Zero and raised his scythe for the killing blow.

Prometheus: "Can't defend your self with you little sword anymore can you."

He taunted before he swung.

Just before Prometheus swung time seemed to stop as Zero grabbed the sword hilt and thousands of little white lights fused into a light-blue blade he stopped Prometheus' scythe blade with. The force of the block and the wall of white light accompanying

It threw Prometheus across the room as a shout was heard throughout the ruins.

Zero: "FALLEN SERAPHIM FORM ACTIVATE!"

Zero was consumed by black light that faded revealing Zero in a new form. His armor was black with some places of crimson, he had grown a pair of black angel wings, His hair was now snow white, he now had triangular shoulder pads with six hooked spikes on them, his chest armor was ninja like in shape, his abdomen armor had two two-and-a-half-foot long pieces of cloth on the front and back and a waist pad on each side, his gauntlets were the same on the front half but the back had a backward slanted blade on the top, his helmet was the same except for the red V on the forehead, his leg armor was the same except for the anti-gravity boosters on the bottom of his feet and the three spikes on each knee, in each palm he had a ruby and his saber was replaced with the blade from before in a katana like form.

He opened his eyes that were now blood red with a slit pupil held up two fingers and said:

Zero: "Round two."

Zero charged up his blade and threw a fifty foot tall shock wave at Prometheus who just barely dodged it and watched as it obliterated the wall half the ceiling and every thing beyond the room they were in.

Pandora: "How do we contend with such power?"

Prometheus: "Simple, we don't."

Zero then began to charge a great deal of energy into his blade to unleash his ultimate attack. After he was finished charging his attack he yelled.

Zero: "MEMORIAM SLASH!"

Zero threw a wave of red energy at Prometheus and Pandora that had power beyond imagination behind it.

Prometheus: "OH SHI-" was all he could say before he and Pandora were engulfed by the attack, that destroyed the ruins and everything around them for half a mile.

Zero landed and changed back to normal as the blade dispersed only to reform into a white rain drop shaped being with two white spheres as hands and a green dot for an eye.

Zero: "What are you?"

Nano: "Naoh ma." was all it said before every thing went black.

HA HAH CLIFF HANGER!! Remember r and r until next chapter ba-bye now.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back finally after a year so hears the next chapter of the endless waltz!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned megaman Axl would be a chick :P

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Endless Waltz

Chap. 2

"The spreading of black wings and the arrival of a new friend"

Hidden desert ruins 4:48 am.

The neo arcadian recognizance party sent to map the newly discovered ruins is sitting outside of the dark ruins waiting on the go from Harpuia, intently watching the com on their leaders head visor.

Sand Gila: "Ok team we're going to get the go in about five minutes so get your weapons ready."

As the team started to prepare their various weapons a young fox style reploid with purple and teal armor nervously approached Gila.

Swift: "Um……..sir?"

Gila: "Yes Swift?"

Swift: "I don't really have any weapons…..I'm just supposed to be a healing unit….." as she says this a light blush starts creeping across her face.

Gila: hearing this he starts chuckling before pulling a spare buster from his thigh. "Hear kid use this, it's a spare I keep incase my sabers are disabled."

Swift: as her blush deepens she manages to splutter out "Th-thank y-you sir……"

As swift rushed back to her position blushing furiously Gila's com started going of signaling go time.

Gila: "Alright team, split up and meet in the center of the ruins."

Everyone: "Hai sir!!!"

Center of ruins three hours later…..

The last of the team entered the huge central room where a large floating crystal and computer took up most of the room.

Gila: "General Harpuia do you read?"

Harpuia: "Yes Gila I read you loud and clear."

Gila: "From what we found this used to be a research facility. Should we extract the main hard drive?"

Harpuia: "Yes, start extraction and head back to base. Harpuia out."

Gila: "Ok team we're almost home free. All we have left is to extract this hard drive then we can head home. Vex get on it."

Vex: "Hai sir………"

As Vex began to extract the data one of the other members leaned against the wall behind the crystal pushing a hidden button in the process.

Defense system: "WARNING WARNING UNIT X01 ACTIVATED ALL PERSONEL PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY, REPEAT UNIT X01 ACTIVATED ALL PERSONEL PLEASE EVACUATE THE FACILITY!!!"

As the ruins suddenly came to life with blaring sirens and flashing lights the crystal in the middle of the room shattered revealing a 9'8" tall and 23' long dragon style reploid covered in black armor. As it spread it's large wings it revealed it's blood stained armor and claws as it roared it's defiance to the world once again.

Vex: "WHAT THE HE-" was all he got to say before he was impaled by the dragon's tail as it tore him to shreds with the claws at its tip.

Gila: "OPEN FIRE!!! KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

As the other reploids of the team opened fire on the beast it put up a barrier that the shots bounced off of and proceeded to utterly annihilate the team turning the air red with blood and gore as it shredded one reploid after another. In the carnage Gila had grabbed the whole hard drive and shoved it into Swift's chest as he pressed the button on her transceiver sending her back to base before drawing his sabers and charging the black whirlwind of blade as it killed the last of his men.

Gila: "GO TO HELL YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!"

Before he could even raise his sabers the beast had already ran him through with its claws tearing out his movement processor paralyzing him and throwing him to the floor.

Gila: "Damnit…….."

The dragon let out a roar of triumph activating nit's jet and breaking through the roof of the complex. It stopped and hovered about a mile above it and screamed as the armor on its chest opened revealing a canon. The barrel of the canon started to glow as the beast charged energy before releasing a pitch-black beam shot through with white towards the complex destroying it and everything around it for a mile.

Neo Arcadia-Central military base

Swift arrived at the base in time to watch the last few minutes of video feed of the battle before the beam hit and it went static.

Swift: "NO!!!!! COMANDER!!!!!" she screamed as she ran to the transceiver before being blocked by Fefnir. "GET OUT OF MY WAY I HAVE TO GO BACK!!!"

Fefnir: As Swift beats on his chest he wraps her in his arm and holds her to him as she breaks down and cries into his shoulder "Shhhh, don't cry…..there was nothing you or anyone else could do." He said softly as Harpuia and Leviathan looked at him in shock.

Leviathan: gives Fefnir a concerned look and leans to Harpuia and whispers to him "what the hell is going on?"

Harpuia: with a bewildered look at Fefnir he turns to Leviathan "I have no idea…..but I think we should give them some privacy" he whispers as he walks out of the room dragging Leviathan with him.

Desert area 3-50 miles from ruins 6:38 am.

A young girl that looks to be in her early twenties with long blond hair a red coat and a pink under suit and boots is walking through the desert on recognizance for the guardians. She gets to the top of a large dune and rests for a bit sitting down in the sand. As she pulls out a small blue crystal and pops it into her mouth she sees a huge explosion in the distance.

Prairie: "Prairie to HQ large explosion noted, I'm going in to investigate Rose"

Rose: "Roger Prairie, report in on reaching destination"

Prairie: "Understood, over and out."

As she closed her com she started dashing over the sand towards the smoke on the horizon.

Desert ruins crater 7:48 am.

As Prairie reached the edge of the crater she turned her video feed on and radioed GHQ.

Prairie: "Ciel, are you getting this?"

Ciel: "Rodger prairie what happened?" 

Prairie: "No clue, I'm searching the area."

As Prairie began searching the crater a tail burst out of the sand and slashed her across the side knocking her video feed away and destroying her com throwing her into a ruined wall. As she hit the wall the owner of the tail emerged from the sand and stood over her. As the scorpion readied its tail again to deliver the killing blow there was a flash of black before it was destroyed.

Prairie: As she opened her eyes there was a reploid with a large brown cloak standing over her "Who are you?"

???: "The name's Forte"

Guardian HQ Zero's room 7:59 am

Back at Guardian HQ Zero was just waking up out of unconsciousness.

Zero: "Ugh my head……"

???: "Well of course you idiot that's what happens when you first use my power."

Hearing the new voice Zero looks up and finds an angelic cyber elf with black wings on top of his head looking down at him.

Nano: "Of course that's expected seeing as you used up what was left on your power on that on move….."

Zero: Seeing Nano he jumps out of the bed and points at him "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!"

Nano: "I'm the one that gave you FS form you idiot."

Zero: "YOU DID THAT, I THOUGHT IT WAS THE SWORD!?!"

Nano: "Well technically I am the sword, if that thing is destroyed so am I….."

Zero: "How did you end up the sword?"

Nano: "Some cone-headed old psycho shoved me in there and shot me into space….."

Some deep dark place….

Modal W: "ACHOOOOO!!!"

Guardian HQ

Zero: "Sounds like Weil to me….."

Nano: "Yeah that's what his name was. You know 'im?"

Zero: "Yes I had to kill him two months ago……."

Nano: "Re-" was all he got to say before Ciel burst into the room and knocked zero back onto the bed kissing him as she kicked Nano out the door and locked it.

Nano: "ow………."

Neo Arcadia- West side apartments- Fefnir's room

Harpuia was walking down the hall when he heard something weird from Fefnir's room and looked through the cracked door to be met with the sight of Fefnir and Swift, together, in the bed, screwing like rabbits, and putting holes in the wall from the bed posts. As he took in the situation he turned around eyes wide and walked back down the hall, down the stairs and to his room where he sat down beside Leviathan his roommate and put his face in his hands.

Leviathan: "What's wrong Harpy?"

Harpuia: "You don't want to know…….." he says as he shivers.

Leviathan: "Mmmk."

Guardian HQ

Prairie having just got back is dragging Forte around the base looking for Zero and Ciel.

Prairie: "Let's check Zeros room and after that we can go to mine so I can take a shower"

When they reach the door Prairie goes to open it and hears Ciel moaning on the other side and blushes deep maroon and drags Forte off. Later that night a scream is heard as Forte gets thrown out of Prairie's room for peeping at her in the shower with a shoe stuck to his face.

Forte: "Why me?"

Nano: "I know the feelin man

Chapter

Closed

WOO-HOO I'm BACK BABY!!!!

(Gets punched through the wall by Fefnir)

Fefnir: "SHUDUP DAMNIT!!!!"

Harpuia: covers face with hand and shakes head "Fefnir you idiot………"


End file.
